


Little brother

by Anonymous



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Mycroft Holmes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Brother/Brother Incest, Butt Plugs, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Cock Cages, Dom Mycroft Holmes, Incest, M/M, Omega Sherlock, Pedophilia, Piercings, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest, Sounding, Sub Sherlock Holmes, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28992021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Mycroft helps his brother to sleep in a non-traditional way
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Sherlock Holmes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 128
Collections: Anonymous





	Little brother

**Author's Note:**

> This is a piece of fiction. I do not condone pedophilia in real life.

Sherlock was still up, staring at the ceiling of his room. He would do this for hours before being able to sleep. It was the only way. When his door opened, he didn't bother to see who it was.

“Sherlock, would you like to play a special game with me?” Mycroft asked as he closed his brother's bedroom door. “It will help you sleep quicker.” He added in a whisper, placing a black bag on the floor.

Looking up at his big brother with wide eyes, he quickly nodded as he sat up. “What is it?”

“Well, it's a game for you and I only. You’ll have to take all your clothes off. Can you do that for me, little one?” He asked the nine year old.

Sherlock nodded his head quickly, taking his clothes off and discarding them somewhere in his room. They didn't matter right now. All that mattered was this game.

"Undress me and fold my pyjamas neatly or I'll have to spank you.” The sixteen year old warned the younger.

"Yes, My.” He said, settling in his task, and folding them as best as he could.

Once they were both naked, Mycroft laid on the boy's bed and slowly stroked himself. Patting the spot next to him, Sherlock jumped up and laid by his side. A hand of Mycroft’s went to stroke his brother. “I do wish your clit would stay this small. All pathetic and useless. Of course, it will grow a little bigger before stopping. Omega's never cum, not like Alphas, they just drool out of their little clits. My beautiful, Omegan baby brother. As your Alpha, I'll teach you to be the perfect little breeding bitch an Alpha can have.”

“But I'm not a breeding bitch My.” Sherlock said, frowning at him.

“Oh, but of course you are, Sherlock. It's what you were born to do. Omega's, like yourself, are made to take an Alpha’s cock and seed in their cunts, and grow a child in their belly.” Mycroft explained, squeezing the boy's pathetic little cock.

“Ow, too hard brother.” The boy whined, wiggling.

The teen, ignoring his brother, stroked and squeezed the child's cock for a while. When he was satisfied, he went to rub his hole. “Oh you are so wet already. Such a good boy for your Alpha.” He groaned, forcing a finger into his baby brother. Sherlock cried out, trying to push him out. It hurt. Why was Mycroft doing this? “Stop, it hurts!”

"Hush now, Sherlock. My finger is small compared to my size, and you'll have to take that soon.” He said, fingering him fast. “So tight. I can only imagine what you'd feel like around my cock. Such a tight little whore for me.” The elder groaned, forcing a second finger in, scissoring them to stretch the boy a bit. He still wanted this to hurt him, however. "I should have done this years ago."

The boy only cried more at the second finger. It hurt a lot, he really was not finding this enjoyable. Until, of course, Mycroft found something in him that made his tummy feel funny. “Keep doing that, My.” He mewled out. “Feels so good.”

Mycroft just smirked, glad to have found that special little place so quick, rubbing his prostate for a few minutes longer. Pulling his fingers out, he moved Sherlock so the boy's face was by his cock. “Suck my cock while I make you feel good again.”

"But that's a dirty place.” Sherlock whined, shaking his head.

“Sherlock… You have to make me feel good too. I'm playing with your little cunt, so you have to suck my cock. It’s only polite.” Mycroft told him. “I'll have to spank you if you don't.”

Sherlock glared but put his lips around the head of his big brother's cock, sucking and licking as much as he could. It didn't taste bad like he thought it would, he was surprised by that, and just kept sucking him, moaning every once in a while.

The alpha moaned, thrusting up gently as he buried his face in his brother's arse. Groaning at the taste of his slick, he pushed his tongue in. “Oh fuck, Sherl… You taste so fucking good... I could bottle up your slick… take it to school to drink. Perhaps I should.”

The young boy moaned and mewled at the sensations going through his body. It felt so good.

“Mmm Mycoft…” He moaned around his load.

“I'm going to put my cock in your cunt now, my little bitch. You should be used to being fucked and knotted by now. I'll want you everyday after school.

“Now, I have a few rules for you, my sweet little boy. You are to wear a vibrating butt plug during school hours - it's powered for at least 8 hours, you don't have to worry about it turning off. You are to strip naked and wait for me in my room when you come home. You are not allowed to touch yourself without permission. You are not allowed to cum without my permission. If you have to use the bathroom you must ask for my permission. You must call me Master, Alpha or Brother. If you disobey you will be punished. Do you understand?” Mycroft told him, pulling him away and putting him on his hands and knees. Using his precum and Sherlock's slick, he lubed himself up. “Bite down on your pillow.”

Once he was sure he had done that, he thrust forward into his baby brother. The teen groaned at the tight, wet heat surrounding his cock. It felt so fucking good, better than any of the pussies or arses he's fucked, which were usually the youngest omegas or betas in his school. He'd pick a child, pull their trousers down and push in; usually under the stairwells with their underwear stuffed in their mouths, if he could get them off easily. They’d be Mycroft’s new sex partner for that year. Even Sherlock’s cries were beautiful, turning him on even more.

Sobbing, he closed his eyes tightly. “Myc it hurts so bad. Too big…” He whimpered out, trying to crawl away. “Take it out… Please, please, please, take it out Mycroft. Please!” That only earned him two hard slaps to his arse, one for each infraction.

“Hush Sherlock. You must get used to this. All Omegas enjoy being used in this way. Even Daddy does. He's a little slut like you. Mother fucks him whenever she wants. Even at the dinner table. And I'm sure you've seen Daddy’s pretty jewellery.

“As you belong to me, I'm thinking of getting you some jewellery, just like Daddy's. For your pretty nipples and your pretty little clit. Show everyone you're taken.” The teen said, pinching his nipples and fucking him earnestly. “Our children will suck on your nipple rings when you feed them... Our children will also be sucking on your little clit too... If they want you to spread your legs… for your clit, you will do it. I might even tie you down, let them have you. Course, you'll be naked the entire time.” He groaned, panting as he spoke, pushing his thick knot in and flooding his little brother with cum, and biting down on the scent glands at his neck.

Sherlock cried out, trying his hardest to get away when Mycroft forced his knot in. It was so big, he was going to die. He knew it for sure. The Omega hardly registered that Mycroft had sat down and he was in his lap.

"No need to cry, sweet boy. You did so well for me. Your little cunt took my entire cock and I am very pleased. You may have a reward tomorrow.” Mycroft murmured sweet nothings, kissing his hair and neck gently. Even as he did that, he played with the boys cock and nipples. “Such a good boy.” He cooed.

Sherlock sat impaled on his cock and knot, whimpering and sniffling. He leaned against Mycroft’s chest as he was played with more.

“Do we have to do this again, Master?” He asked him, moaning with his eyes closed. He could still feel the mini thrusts into his body.

“Yes little one. It's for your own good… Christ, I can't wait till your little body swells up with my child…” He said, caressing the flat stomach of his baby brother. “If it were up to me, I'd have you pulled out of school. You’d only learn what I teach you, kneeling naked by my side.” Mycroft told him, giving him a smile. He'd pump cum into his little boy for a while longer. “Now, your reward tomorrow, let me think about what you deserve… Maybe I'll bring home a dead bird for you to use and play with.”

“Will you help me with it?” Sherlock asked him quietly.

"After I've given you a good proper fuck, I will help you.” The elder brother promised, kissing Sherlock's neck.

“Does Daddy really like this?” Sherlock asked him after a few moments of silence.

“Yes he does. Daddy and Mummy had been engaged since before Daddy was born. Around his ninth birthday Mummy did the same that I am doing. Only then Omega's were taken out of school and married off to their Alpha. Daddy has been getting mounted since he was nine, just like you will. Don't you think that's wonderful, child?” Mycroft asked him.

“I don't wanna be mounted everyday or be a breeding bitch.” Sherlock said once more.

“Tough Sherlock. I've fucked you and claimed you. Besides, your pleasure is not important, only mine is. So it doesn't matter if you don't want to.” Mycroft explained to him. “If I want to whip you, I will. If I want to fuck you, I will. Regardless of what you seem to be doing - even if you are sleeping.”

Reaching down to get the black bag, he took out a rather large ribbed butt plug. Pulling out of his brother once his knot had gone down enough, he pushed in the plug to keep his seed in him, turning it on. After that, he put Sherlock's clit in a cock cage that had a small sound.

“Master, what is this?” The child moaned deeply.

“It is to keep you from cumming and touching yourself. And to keep my seed in your arse where it belongs.” He said softly, looking at his handy work, taking pictures to show his friends. “So pretty for me. Now before I let you sleep, open your mouth for me."

Sherlock did as he was asked, opening his mouth for his brother. The elder pushed his cock in, gently thrusting for a while before he came to rest only the head in.

"Don't waste a drop." Mycroft warned him, letting go of his bladder in the boys mouth, groaning in relief. "Swallow it baby boy. When we are together, you'll always drink my piss. I know it doesn't taste nice just yet, sweetheart, but you'll crave it soon enough. You'll be begging to drink my piss."

It was a while before his stream slowed down, drinking every last drop. Mycroft was so proud of him. "Such a good boy. Now go to sleep, little one. You have a busy day tomorrow." Kissing his head and tucking him in, he left the boy in the darkness of his room.


End file.
